


Sibling Rivalry

by kcatdino



Series: It's not like I believe (in Everlasting Love) [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Caroline might be bi, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I promise, Just good old fashioned, Klaus is bi, No Incest, Rebekah is bi, Sibling Rivalry, get hit on by siblings, look at the arc of Klaus trying to win back Stefan's friendship and tell me that's straight, this might be crack, when in venice...., yes I am bi yes I am probably projecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcatdino/pseuds/kcatdino
Summary: In which Klaus and Rebekah are both bi, their taste in men and women overlaps infuriatingly often, and they argue over their newest shared interest.Edit: This is going to be a full series now, I love it so much.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: It's not like I believe (in Everlasting Love) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182662
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. The argument

They were in a heated whispered argument, afraid the subject of their fight would come back at any moment. "I fail to see the issue. I let you have Stefan, didn't I?"

"Before you compelled him and put me in a box!" 

He waves her concerns away. "That was for your own good. Stefan would have gotten us caught by Mikael within a fortnight."

"Right, and the fact that you were miffed he wasn't interested in men had nothing to do with it." Rebekah sneers at her older brother. They really needed to stop having this fight every century.

"He had been a vampire for decades at that point, it was truly odd he maintained a heteronormative outlook." Klaus is using a term that hadn’t existed when they knew Stefan, but both were happy to use it in the 21st century.

Rebekah stomps her foot. "I want her Nik! I met her first!"

Klaus rolls his eyes at his sister’s antics. "That's the same argument you used with Stefan. Are you really such a child Bekah? Resorting to who saw her first? We don’t even know if she’s interested in women."

“She’s 25, been a vampire for 7 years, and never turned it off. She likely doesn’t know yet.” Rebekah draws herself up to her full height. “I’m the perfect candidate to help her find out.”

Klaus laughs out loud at his sister’s words. “You’ve barely managed to be nice to her in the 3 weeks we’ve known her. It’s just as likely that if she is interested in women, she isn’t interested in  _ you _ .” Rebekah snarls at that and he just smirks. “You know, most women aren’t charmed by your inability to say a kind word to your own gender.”

“Oh yes, because you are just oh so charming.” She narrows her eyes at Klaus. “She just hasn’t seen your murderous temper on display yet, you’d never be able to convince her to stick with you for long.”

“Want to test it? Let me have first shot and you can pick up the pieces in a century or two?” They are circling each other in the lavish hotel suite, looking for an opening.

Rebekah shoots Klaus down. “You heard her complain about her friend who couldn’t decide between brothers. She’d never so much as talk to me again if she broke up with you.”

The both freeze when they hear the elevator to their private floor of the hotel chime. Heeled footsteps approach the door, which is thrown open with force, and they turn to see the object of their affections standing in the doorway, arms laden with shopping bags. Her blonde curls bounce as she places the bags down on the table by the entry and eyes them curiously, a smile still fixed firmly on her face. “What were you guys talking about?”

“Just where to take you out for dinner.” Klaus covers smoothly, maneuvering himself to help her with her bags.

“You guys are the best.” Her smile is a little bemused. “Seriously, I feel like I’m a sugar baby or something.” Rebekah shoots her brother a loaded look behind the other blonde’s back, quickly contorting her face into a pleasant smile when the girl turns toward her. “Thanks for the shopping recs Bekah, everywhere you suggested was amazing.”

“It’s no problem, none at all.” Rebekah moves to stand on her other side. “You must show me everything you bought, perhaps in a private fashion show?” Klaus seethes at that and Rebekah gloats internally.

“Sure!” The blonde chirps. “But first, I got you guys some presents! Don’t give me that look, I know you guys are somehow rich enough to buy all of Paris without compulsion, but I wanted to show my appreciation.” She shoves a bag stuffed with tissue paper in each of their hands. “Y’all ever gonna tell me how long you’ve been vampires?” Her accent bleeds through as she shoots a curious look.

“Oh, undoubtedly, sweetheart.” Klaus presses a kiss to her knuckles. “Someday soon, Caroline” he purrs her name as a blush threatens to overtake her cheeks.

“Mmmmhmmm.” She hums critically. “I guess paranoia comes with the territory over the centuries.”

“It’s mostly Nik’s fault. I voted we tell you weeks ago.” Klaus shoots her a look that is nothing short of murderous and Rebekah is glad Kol managed to hide the daggers so well. She coughs to cover it before Caroline can see. “Anyway, I was thinking we go dancing tonight, snack on a few club goers?”

“Sounds great! Just let me get changed!” Caroline hurries off to her room of their massive suite, several of her bags in tow.

“What are you thinking, sister?” Klaus still looks mad at her, but appears to be reigning it in for his curiosity at her plan.

“We’re going to a queer club, where she will undoubtedly get hit on, as beautiful as she is, and we can judge her reactions to figure out if she’s interested in women or not.”

Klaus thinks for a moment, then nods. “And if she’s not interested in women, you relinquish your claim.”

“I wouldn’t go that far” Rebekah huffs, but at that moment Caroline rejoins them in the main room, none the wiser that her travel companions had been whispering about her. She loops her arms in the sibling’s and starts dragging them toward the door. They glare daggers at each other behind her back, before smiling at the bubbly blonde. 

“Let’s get going, I’m starving.” 


	2. First Meeting part 1

Rebekah reached for the handcrafted Venetian mask at the same time as another woman. It went perfectly with the dress she had picked out for the Carnivale and there was no way she was giving it up to some American tourist. She unleashed her monster’s face, baring her fangs at the other blonde to get her to back off. The woman starts in surprise, then a smile lights up her (admittedly very cute) face. “Oh my god, I didn’t expect to meet another vampire here!”

Rebekah pulls back in surprise, but still manages to take the mask with her. She’s immediately wary of the other blonde. “And who exactly are you?”

The chipper blonde holds out her hand to shake, which Rebekah reluctantly takes. “Caroline Forbes. I’ve been eighteen for seven years now.” Rebekah eyes the girl appraisingly. She seemed to have easily given up the mask they both wanted now that she was distracted by their shared state of living. She pursed her lips, giving the girls once over. She was silent for too long, apparently, as the other blonde’s smile fell and she backed away. “Well, if you don’t want to introduce yourself, that’s fine too.”

Rebekah found herself uncharacteristically upset by the blonde’s sudden lack of cheer and caught her arm before she could leave the little shop. “My name’s Rebekah. Never had much use for a last name. Give me a sec to pay and I’ll show you around.” Rebekah did actually pay for the mask, and the one Caroline selected for herself instead, rather than compel the purchase, as she had been coming to this shop for centuries and considered herself a family friend, even if they couldn’t remember her.

She steers Caroline through the massive crowds toward her favorite street cafe. If the vampire on her arm turned out to be a dud, she’d just compel her into forgetting its location. She couldn’t have the riff-raff in her favorite cafe in Venice. They settle into their seats at Rebekah’s usual table and she orders the cafe’s specialty for herself and her companion. “I actually wanted to look at the menu….” The girl trails off. And she looked like a girl, for all she claimed to be in her twenties. Rebekah was pleased to have found another forever teen.

“Don’t worry, you can order whatever you want for the second course. However, the house special simply must be tried at least once.” Rebekah leans forward, unaware she’s steepling her fingers like a movie villain. “Tell me about yourself, Caroline.”

Caroline seems uncomfortable for the first time, before forcing cheer back on her face. “Well, like I said, I’ve been eighteen for 7 years now. Technically, I was a few months shy of eighteen when I turned, but I prefer to sound older…” She trails off, then shakes herself. “I finished high school in my small town in Virginia, went to college nearby, and took care of my mom for a few years, and now I’m finally traveling.”

Rebekah stares at the blonde, dumbfounded. “You received immortality and completed all your mundane human tasks first?” She opens her mouth a few times before getting her next words out. “And your mother?”

Caroline’s sunshine face turns ashen. “She died. Cancer. Diagnosed my senior year of college. I was planning on travelling the moment I graduated. I really only cared about completing college because I knew she had a shorter lifespan than me, so when she got sick…” Caroline’s voice trails off to whisper.

“Bekah, there you are!” Klaus’s voice booms from across the street and she curses his horrible timing. He’s beside their table in a few strides. “Who’s this harlot?” He wrinkles his nose to find his usual seat taken.

“Excuse me?!?!?” Caroline is clearly taken back, and looks moments away from angry.

“Caroline, this is my wanker of a brother, Niklaus.” Klaus glares daggers at her use of his full name. “He would prefer you call him Klaus. I call him Nik, so do try and keep up.”

“Ok wow, I was trying to give y’all the benefit of the doubt, but clearly old vampires are rude as fuck, so I’ll just be going.” She wove through the crowd and was out of sight in an instance. 

“Seriously Nik!” Rebekah growled at her brother. “First you make yourself at home in my favorite cafe and then you scare off my first attempt to make a friend this century.”

Klaus just shrugs as he vaults over the fence to claim Caroline’s seat, “I didn’t realize she was a vampire, she was too young to tell. I thought she was a meal you had compelled. Besides, she left her purchases, so now you have a reasonable excuse to track her down.” He dangles the offending bag off one finger, and Rebekah snatches it from his grasp.

“Careful! It’s a handcrafted mask from my favorite vendor! Disrespect her all you like, but _not_ the family that makes these!”

Klaus ignores her words and looks thoughtful. “She was rather pretty though. Did you catch her name?”

Rebekah snorts. “Of course you’re interested now that she’s been rude to you. And you can have her name when I return the bag, and not a moment before.” Klaus grumbles, but keeps it to a minimum. Their yearly trips for Carnivale were his penance for daggering her and she expected him to keep the complaints and threats to himself. Klaus helps himself to the house specialty she had ordered for Caroline and Rebekah shoots him a dark look. She’s unwilling to pick a fight when his wolf nose will help them find the girl the quickest. He seems to know what she’s thinking, because he smirks an evil grin at her. She grumbles, unwilling to give up her cafe snacks to go after the blonde yet. They’ll find where she’s staying before the Carnivale tomorrow and properly apologize. Or at least find out if Caroline is someone worth apologizing too.

* * *

It turns out Caroline was staying at a little hotel not far from the cafe when they catch up to her later that night.

“How did y’all find me?” Caroline is on guard, but not overtly hostile, and Rebekah takes that as a win. 

“You left your purchases.” Rebekah smoothly hands the bags over. “Be a shame to let custom Venetian artwork go to waste.” Caroline hums her suspicion and Rebekah sighs “I’d like to apologize on behalf of my wanker of a brother and myself for our behavior earlier.”

“I’m perfectly capable of apologizing for myself, Bekah” 

“Right, like you’ve ever apologized in your life.” 

“This whole trip is an apology” Klaus grumbles, but Rebekah shoots him a look and he quiets down. She wished that worked all the time, and not just during Carnivale week.

“Right.” Caroline draws the word out in suspicion. “Well, I don’t know anyone else in town and my grasp of Italian is still shaky, so if you two wanted to show me around like Rebekah promised, I’d be game.” Caroline’s dazzling smile returns and Rebekah curses internally seeing Nik’s reaction. She had wanted this one for herself, dammit! At least her brother was so emotionally constipated it’d take him a while to figure out his own interest.


	3. First Meeting part 2

Caroline retracts her fangs from the brunette’s neck and looks at her new friends, who are staring at her as if she’s grown a second head. “What? Do I still have blood on my face?” She hurriedly grabs a napkin and begins dabbing the corners of her mouth, careful not to dislodge her mask.

“That’s not it, you look lovely darling.” Rebekah rushes to her and stops her dabbing motions. “We’ve just never seen a new vampire eat so…. delicately.”

Klaus snorts. “Kol has centuries on her and he’s never managed not to make a huge mess.” 

“Who’s Kol?” Caroline is looking at them in confusion.

“One of our brothers, the one I’ll be ripping the liver out of should he show his face in the next century.” Klaus’s words are grim, but he seems happy at the idea of committing violence against his brother.

“His liver, really Nik?” Rebekah turns to her brother to squabble and Caroline almost starts laughing, as that seems to be their default state. “Come up with a more original threat for once in your life. Anyway, Caroline dear,” Rebekah turns back to her, “you didn’t get to finish telling me about yourself at the cafe. I think you should start with how many people you’ve killed.”

“Ok, wow. Is this some vampire bonding ritual I’m unaware of?” Caroline shrugs and starts weaving through the crowd again, headed for the bar they had vacated when they got peckish for blood. “I’ve only killed one person from feeding, though I’ve killed a couple witches on behalf of my friends before.”

“Love, did you just say you’ve only one accidental kill?” Klaus was suddenly in front of her, shock apparent on his face.

“What, is that too high a number to hang out with you guys? Because you should have said something before you showed me the best bars.”

“It’s not that at all, Caroline.” Rebekah put her hand on Caroline’s arm. “When we turned, we ate practically our whole village before we even realized what we were doing.”

Caroline can feel the shock on her face. “You two ate a town? What about the vampire who turned you?”

They share a look she can’t quite parse before Klaus answers. “It wasn’t just the two of us, our brothers helped. And we do mean village, love. Not worthy of the title of town.”

“How old are you guys?” She whispers, before realizing that was probably rude and plastering her smile back on. “Never mind, I’ve just never met anyone with more than a century and a half on them. It’s exciting!” She grabs their hands and drags them to the square where there’s dancing. 

Klaus ends up partnering with her first, and they swing about the square in a frantic dance, jostled together frequently by the crowds. She laughs along with the music, but Klaus just keeps wearing that strange expression he wears whenever he’s not fighting with Rebekah. She hasn’t figured out what it is yet, carefully layered under his signature smirk, the rest of his face obscured by his Carnivale mask. She just hopes the look doesn’t mean he wants to eat her as well as the humans around them. Who knew what old vampires were into?

Rebekah cuts in for the second dance, and promptly leads, which was good as Caroline was trained to follow in dances. Rebekah snarls when a man tries to cut in on their dance, and Caroline laughs, whirling them away from the offending man before Rebekah can decide to eat him. Rebekah looks amazing in the mask both of them had originally wanted and Caroline finds herself fighting a blush when the other girl smiles at her. 

They spend the next week in a haze of booze, blood, and dancing, and at the end of it Rebekah and Klaus invite her to travel with them to Paris. She agrees easily, glad to have friends unconnected to the drama of Mystic Falls. And they were some of the best friends she’d ever had, in spite of all their odd behaviors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the chapters will be longer, once I post them


End file.
